In case of abnormal bloodstream caused by blood clots, such as deep vein thrombosis, pulmonary embolism, artificial heart valve implantation, atrial fibrillation, etc., anticoagulation treatment is required. These patients should be continuously monitored for anticoagulant intake in order to prevent bleeding or embolism. A blood coagulation test is carried out to verify whether blood coagulation occurs normally in the body (1).
In general, the blood coagulation test is based on transmittance of light. When the blood plasma of a patient in liquid state is mixed with a test reagent, light transmittance decreases as the blood plasma coagulates, which is measured dynamically (2). However, the current blood coagulation test carried out in the central diagnostic unit of a hospital using large test instruments is time-consuming, requires a hospital visit, and needs a large volume of blood.
Especially, the existing instruments could not be used by ordinary people because they require analysis by medical experts.
The inventors of the present disclosure have developed a technique for preparing a new-concept test substrate capable of resolving these inconveniences. By providing a nanopatterned epoxy substrate prepared by electrochemically anodizing a titanium substrate, the surface area for test is improved along with sensitivity. As a result, a blood coagulation test is possible even with a small-volume sample.
Throughout the specification, a number of publications and patent documents are referred to and cited. The disclosure of the cited publications and patent documents is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.